<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth It by PineappleQueen17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510517">Worth It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleQueen17/pseuds/PineappleQueen17'>PineappleQueen17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Vague mentions of other knights, angsty, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleQueen17/pseuds/PineappleQueen17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's inner monologue as he sits with Arthur and the knights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I know how this story ends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone nearby is telling a joke and</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can feel your laughter, like an earthquake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone here is drunk on victory; </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Proud for cheating death another day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We are safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We are happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And we are doomed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Our laughter and our love and our bravery can not save us forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Destiny comes for us like a rabid dog,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood mixing with froth in an open maw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You do not know this yet,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there are places where the light doesn’t reach</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where secrets hide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t save you from them, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even the ones that are mine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t save you from very much at all,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But tonight I try to forget about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let the laughter and the joy carry me as </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knights wrestle over some small or imagined slight </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And someone is talking to the moon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am content.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow will bring storms and heartaches and betrayals,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for tonight we are invincible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight is one of the nights I am at peace at all that must come later,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As long as I have you,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It will be worth it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does this make any sense? Probably not. Is it very good? Probably not. But, if you liked this small pile of garbage, I would appreciate a kudo. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>